Balearic Islands (New World)
, , , | area_unit = km² | of = of | flag = Flag of the Balearic Islands.png | coa = | capital = Palma de Mallorca | city_other = Ibiza, Rome, Naples, Cagliari, Ajaccio | language = Catalan, English | language_other = Spanish, French | religion = Roman Catholicism | religion_other = Irreligion, Islam, Protestantism | denonym = Balearic Islander, Balearic | regime = Presidential republic | HoStitle = President | HoSname = Victor Caceres | area = ±20,000 | population = 59,200 (2080) | est_date = 20 March 2072 | currency = Balearic Peseta }} Balearic Islands (Catalan: Illes Balears; Spanish: Islas Baleares), or officially Republic of the Balearic Islands (Catalan: Republica de les Illes Balears), is a nation located in Mediterranean Sea, near the eastern coast of Iberian Peninsula. Balearic Islands has four major islands: Majorca, Minorca, Ibiza, and Formentera. Its capital city is Palma de Mallorca, which also is the largest city in Balearic Islands. The nation continues to expand and annexed these islands: Sardinia and Corsica. It also has a territory in Italian Peninsula. Balearic Islands currently has many colonies: Malta, Gibraltar, Canary Islands, Madeira, and Azores. Recently, it has planned to merge with Sicilian and Andalusian tribes as Union of Mediterranean. Balearic Islands was formed by a group of survivors, led by Alejandro Vargas. The country made up by many ethnics, which are Native Balearic (54%), Iberian (21%), Latin American (8%), and Western European (10%). The foreigners are mainly tourists --who stay longer in the islands-- (pre-WW3) and refugees. Etymology The term "Balearic" derives from Greek (Γυμνησίαι/''Gymnesiae'' and Βαλλιαρεῖς/''Balliareis''). In Latin (Baleares). The Greek and Roman writers generally derive the name of the people from their skill as slingers (βαλεαρεῖς/''baleareis'', from βάλλω/''ballo'': ancient Greek meaning "to launch"), although regards the name as of Phoenician origin. Survivors --founder of the nation-- took the name of the islands, which also territory of the nation, as name of Balearic Islands. They found the name in an old building (OTL: Government building) in Palma de Mallorca. History Pre-2000 See here: Early 21st Century Before the WW3, Balearic Islands was part of . Balearic Islands was one of popular tourist destinations. Ibiza in particular was known as an international party destination, attracting many of the world's most popular DJs to its nightclubs. The islands' culture and cuisine were similar to that of the rest of Spain but had their own distinctive features. Balearic Islands was not important islands in military and politics, but it was contributing for economy of Spain. Balearic Islands was one of the peaceful location in the world. Spanish Civil War Collapse of United States was causing many nations were cautious to the war. Spain started to strengthen their military to avoid any possibilities of threat to Europe, especially from Russia and its allies. Therefore, Spain started to turn Balearic Islands from tourist destination to military bases. However, the Balearic Islands didn't being turned completely, as Ibiza was still a popular tourist destination, while other islands become military centre. Majorca, largest island, was divided into three areas: economic (for tourist), political (administrative center), and military. Economic of Europe --including Spain-- began to collapse. People began rebellion to gain their independence. Spain fell into civil war, and six factions involved for their independence: Catalonia, Basque County, Galicia, Andalusia, Aragon, and Canary Islands. Most of Balearic people supported the Catalan, and a few wanted independence of Balearic Islands. Finally, Catalonia gained independence, and it absorbed Balearic Islands into their territory after the voting, with 82% people supported to be part of Catalonia. Geography Balearic Islands has area about 5,000 km². It is located in Western Mediterranean Sea. The main islands of the nation are Majorca (Mallorca), Minorca (Menorca), Ibiza (Eivissa/Ibiza) and Formentera, all popular tourist destinations. Amongst the minor islands is Cabrera. WIP Category:Countries (New World) Category:Balearic Islands Category:Spain Category:Southern Europe Category:Mediterranean Category:New World (Map Game)